Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 Jun 2017
23:55:00 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:15:00 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:15:00 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:35:00 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:55:00 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 01:15:00 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 01:35:00 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 01:55:00 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 02:06:30 JOIN Princess of Harte has joined the Ladyblog 02:06:40 CHAT Princess of Harte: !hi 02:06:41 CBOT Game Boterator: Greetings Princess of Harte! 02:06:44 CHAT Princess of Harte: !yay 02:06:44 CBOT Game Boterator: big (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: * /big 02:07:09 CHAT Princess of Harte: Hey, Sophie Cat, what is Game Bot doing here? Where is Robyn? 02:14:11 CHAT Princess of Harte: !miss Sophiedp 02:14:11 CBOT Game Boterator: I'm sure they miss you back. 02:14:34 JOIN SparkingHam12 has joined the Ladyblog 02:14:41 CHAT Princess of Harte: Hello, ham! 02:14:57 CHAT Princess of Harte: How are you? 02:15:51 QUIT SparkingHam12 has left the Ladyblog 02:16:06 CHAT Princess of Harte: Okay then. 02:16:47 CHAT Princess of Harte: !tell Sophiedp that I couldn't stay and that I'll talk to him later. Also tell him that I am confused as to why Game Bot is here without Robyn. 02:16:47 CBOT Game Boterator: They're already on chat. Tell them yourself you lazy bum. 02:16:57 CHAT Princess of Harte: BUT THEY'RE AWAY. 02:17:03 CHAT Sophiedp: lol 02:17:05 CHAT Princess of Harte: SOPHIE CAT IS AWAY AND I NEED TO GO 02:17:09 CHAT Princess of Harte: SOPHIE CAT IS BACK! 02:17:27 CHAT Princess of Harte: Why is Game Bot here? 02:17:30 CHAT Sophiedp: robyn doesn't need to be in chat to run the bot 02:17:37 CHAT Princess of Harte: Since when? 02:18:06 CHAT Sophiedp: since forever lol 02:18:28 CHAT Sophiedp: the bot is just another account open in a private tab on robyn's computer 02:18:49 CHAT Sophiedp: and the bot itself (like chat logging and !commands) are just a chat script) 02:18:54 CHAT Sophiedp: *script 02:19:09 CHAT Princess of Harte: Potassium. 02:19:25 CHAT Princess of Harte: Well, I need to go. 02:19:30 CHAT Sophiedp: bye o/ 02:19:30 CHAT Princess of Harte: !miss Tansyflower 02:19:30 CBOT Game Boterator: Aight. I'll tell Tansyflower that you missed them next time we meet. 02:19:42 CHAT Princess of Harte: !bye 02:19:42 CBOT Game Boterator: Goodbye, Princess of Harte. Don't be gone for long. :( 02:19:45 CHAT Princess of Harte: !yay 02:19:45 CBOT Game Boterator: big (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: * /big 02:19:51 CHAT Princess of Harte: I love the yay command 02:21:11 QUIT Princess of Harte has left the Ladyblog 02:24:32 JOIN DinoNoir has joined the Ladyblog 02:27:12 CHAT DinoNoir: Hello guys! 02:45:01 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 02:51:03 QUIT DinoNoir has left the Ladyblog 03:05:01 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 03:11:45 JOIN DinoNoir has joined the Ladyblog 03:25:01 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 03:27:43 CHAT DinoNoir: Ok 03:30:12 QUIT DinoNoir has left the Ladyblog 03:40:18 JOIN DinoNoir has joined the Ladyblog 03:55:00 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 04:03:52 QUIT DinoNoir has left the Ladyblog 04:15:00 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 06:27:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh I think my browser crashed 06:27:43 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 06:27:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !on 06:27:49 CBOT Game Boterator: Ohaiyo 06:27:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !enable 06:27:52 CBOT Game Boterator: Alright, I'll watch chat. 06:27:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !quote 06:27:56 CBOT Game Boterator: I'm not sure when knocking at death's door if I will be welcome in or be left alone outside... 06:27:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !squote 06:27:58 CBOT Game Boterator: "If I wanted to kill myself, I would jump off your ego and onto your IQ" 06:28:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: he h 06:28:03 CBOT Game Boterator: "What others think of me is none of my business." 06:28:10 CBOT Game Boterator: "It’s sad when you realize you aren’t as important to someone as you thought you were." 06:28:12 CBOT Game Boterator: O 06:28:14 CBOT Game Boterator: "Can I borrow your brain for half an hour, I’m building an idiot." 06:28:17 CBOT Game Boterator: "If I say something that offends you, let me know so I can do it again later." 06:28:22 CBOT Game Boterator: "I don’t hate you… I just don’t appreciate your existence." 06:28:25 CBOT Game Boterator: :joy: 06:41:34 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 06:57:43 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 07:15:11 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 07:15:15 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 07:27:42 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 07:47:42 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 08:07:42 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 08:17:39 CBOT Game Boterator: "I have reached a point in life where I feel it is no longer necessary to try and impress anyone. If they like me the way I am, good and if they don’t, it’s their loss." 08:17:41 CBOT Game Boterator: "Just keep talking, I yawn when I’m interested." 08:19:42 CBOT Game Boterator: "If someone wants to be a part of your life, they’ll make an effort to be in it.. Don’t bother reserving a space in your heart for someone who doesn’t make an effort to stay." 08:19:45 CBOT Game Boterator: o 08:24:57 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 has been running for 0 days, 1 hours, 57 minutes, and 15 seconds. 08:25:00 CBOT Game Boterator: nice 08:34:16 CBOT Game Boterator: "Once you feel avoided by someone, never disturb them again." 08:34:21 CBOT Game Boterator: "If I hurt your feelings in any way I just want to know from the bottom of my heart that I don’t care." 08:47:42 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 08:59:34 CBOT Game Boterator: "Ignore me. I don’t care. I’m used to it anyways. I’m invisible." 08:59:40 CBOT Game Boterator: o 09:01:22 CHAT Sophiedp: I think that quote is targeted at the wrong person 09:13:46 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 09:14:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah same 09:14:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !log 09:16:04 CBOT Game Boterator: "If I hurt your feelings in any way I just want to know from the bottom of my heart that I don’t care." 09:16:04 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 09:16:04 CBOT Game Boterator: "Ignore me. I don’t care. I’m used to it anyways. I’m invisible." 09:16:04 CBOT Game Boterator: o 09:16:04 CHAT Sophiedp: I think that quote is targeted at the wrong person 09:16:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah same 09:16:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !log 09:16:04 CBOT Game Boterator: Logging... 09:16:04 CBOT Game Boterator: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 09:16:04 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 09:16:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !on 09:16:42 CBOT Game Boterator: Hai. 09:16:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !greet Game Bot 09:16:50 CBOT Game Boterator: Nice to see you Game Bot! 09:16:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: heh 09:19:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !resart 09:20:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !restart 2016 04 23